comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-BH03
Earth-BH03 is the official reality of the DC Universe inside the BH-Multiverse created by bluehunter16. Much like every other reality of the BH-Mulitverse, this world was created when Black Bolt shouted to defeat Thanos in Earth-616's Infinity series. This is not a timeline. Many of the events will take place long before or long after the preceding events that you just read. This is not told in the order of events taking place, this is told in the order it is meant to be read in. Origins Earth-BH03 was created when Thanos tried to take over the Earth in Earth-616. Near the end of that battle between him and Earth, the Inhuman known as Black Bolt defeated Thanos with a ground-shattering shout. This shout caused a ripple through time and space and created multiple parallel universes, this one being one of the few that sustained life. While the biology, physics, and chemistry of this universe is very similar to 616, it does not share the same inhabitants, unlike Earth-BH02 which does. Worlds Away The first recorded instance of contact with a super-human of any kind was in the year 1944. Air Force pilot Steve Trevor was flying over the Atlantic Ocean from the United States to the front lines of WW2 when his ship caught fire and he crashed on a small island called Themyscira. After his death a few short years later, a few entries of his personal journal were released to the public recounting his experience on the foreign soil. Foreign Affairs In interviews he had with many journalists, Steve Trevor told of his first encounter with Diana and how she assisted in his escape of the island. Trevor and the Princess Diana grew fond of each other on the island so Diana left to follow her lover back to the United States, knowing her people would not accept Steve on the island being that he was a man. Diana learned English quite quickly and put her superior strength to good use for the remainder of the second World War before it ended in 1945. When the Cold War launched, the USSR turned their attention to Diana's home island. The Russians were the first to make formal contact from the outside world. The United States quickly followed suit and Diana was promoted from soldier to Ambassador of US/Themyscirian relations in 1951. The first thing she did was familiarize the Themyscirians with the humans of the outside world. Human sacrifice numbers plummeted after this. In 1952, Steve Trevor past away due to cancer. Many people believe he got it from contact with the island which increased the fear of having anything to do with the people of the island, especially Diana who was constantly going back and forth between the two land masses. She was ostracized for being Amazonian (American term for Themyscirian). She was fired from her job as ambassador when she became one of the many victims of McCarthyism. The United States then sent many scientists and investigators to the island to hunt for anything they thought could emit cancerous toxins. As it turns out, the large Idol of Zeus that the Amazons worshiped emitted an ever-so-slight radiation from it that the scientists deemed to be the source of the cancer (which later would be debunked as harmless and not the source of Trevor's cancer). The scientists confiscation of the foreign idol, especially without permission, severed Amazonian/US relations forever. The women killed the scientists and sparked the start of the US - Amazonian War which lasted from 1953 until 1969 due to the Amazonian's highly-guerrilla fighting style. The United States won the war when they dropped their first Atomic bomb since Japan. The bomb wiped out the entirety of the island, killing all the Amazons except Diana who resided in the United States. With the loss of her people. Diana fell into a great depression and went off the grid. She began helping on a farm in Smallville, Kansas. Time In the mid 1960's, there was a group of vigilantes in New York City that called themselves the Watchmen. Trivia * BH03 is a spinoff to Earth-BH02, a similar reality inhabited by Marvel characters Notable Residents Heroes * Arthur Curry * Barry Allen * Bruce Wayne * Carter Hall * Clarke Kent * Diana * Dinah Laurel Lance * Hal Jordan * J'onn J'onzz * Lex Luthor * Raymond Palmer * Victor Stone Villains Neutral * Alfred Pennyworth * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane Category:Earth-BH03 Category:BH-Multiverse Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Inspired by DC Category:Fan Fiction by Bluehunter16 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Realities Category:Bluehunter16's Realities